Possibilities
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: These are a whole bunch of short stories I wrote. They are rewrites of scenes during the episodes. The parts I thought were cute, I wrote my own endings. enjoy. The stories are not in order. The episodes are not in order.
1. Two Bodies In A Lab

A few scenes with my own endings

**Two bodies in the lab**

"How did you get out of the hospital?"  
"Hodgins," Booth winced, "gave me a ride, maybe, maybe you could give me a ride back though huh, could you?"  
She smiled slightly and hugged him once again.

**Hodgin's POV**

I watched as Booth tried to get Brennan down but failed miserably because the pain in his arm was overpowering. I was about to go help when one of the other agents put his arm out stopping me.

"This is their moment." He said smiling and I nodded.

Booth then put his head underneath her arms trying another method. He held onto her with his one good arm and lifted her off. The pain was still overpowering as he dropped to his knees, Brennan with him still clinging onto him. She sobbed and he comforted her by talking and telling her that she was safe now. I smiled in recognition of the fact that I had just witnessed true love!

**Booth's POV**

I was lying in the hospital bed, Bones by my side and I felt happy.

"Kenton is telling us everything; I mean I guess he figures there's nothing to hide. He's finished anyway."

"Better late than never huh?"

"Yeah I guess."

Silence.

"You know I…I let you down Bones, im…sorry."

"You saved my life."

"Yeah but you know, it shouldn't…shouldn't of gone down like that."

She laughed slightly.

"What a pair." She said causing me to smile. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Brennan…um Im leaving right now." She hung up the phone, "David, Were finally having our dinner,"

"Yeah, I figured you didn't dress up for me."

"You sure you don't want anything?" She asked standing up.

"No, Ill be fine, Im just gonna flip around the TV here."

"Okay Ill see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a good night."

"Thanks."  
She left and I felt a rush of sadness come over. There was my Bones, going on another date that would probably go really well meaning I would be tortured for another period in time. Watching her with any other man but me was possibly the worst thing I have come across.

Then she walked back in.

"I rescheduled…my head still hurts."

"Well you can watch TV if you'd like."

"Sure," She sat down.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you."

**Brennan's POV**

"Don't mention it Bones." He said flashing me a grin.

"Booth, I don't just mean for saving my life altogether, I mean for actually coming. You were blown up instead of me and couldn't even open your own pudding but you still came and saved my life. I owe you all the gratitude."

"Hey, were partners and friends and that's what partners and friends do. Save each other no matter what the cost."

She smiled.

"Well, I appreciate it." I stood up and kissed him on the forehead lingering for a second or two. I stayed close, a little embarrassed now but that all dissolved as he pulled me close closing the distance between us. His lips were soft against mine and the kiss itself felt so right. It seemed like this was what I had been missing my whole life; like this was the part of me that I so desperately needed. The kiss was full of passion and was so heartfelt. I pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. We both smiled and I sat back down. We finished watching the movie feeling a lot happier than we had to start the movie. We both knew that there was going to be more kisses to come but none of them lacking passion. We both felt that this was the right thing to do and we had no doubts.


	2. Wannabe In The Weeds

**Wannabe in the Weeds**

**Brennans POV**

I walked into the 'checker box' and saw Angela, Cam, Zach sitting at a table, Hodgins talking to the owner and Booth stood as I walked in.

"What's going on? Why did you call me here Booth?"

"Your need to sing in front of a live audience, it's innate Bones."

"No way."

"Hey, I got the music, the frivolity, what else do you need?"

They started clapping, "Come on Dr. Brennan, you can do it. Were here for you."

"Your very controlled Dr. Brennan, I think it'd be a good idea for you to let yourself go." Sweets said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"Hey, I will be singing Lime in da coconut after you and you will be extremely impressed, as was my abnormal psychology class in college. This opportunity is a gift from agent Booth," He now had his hand on Booth's shoulder as Booth glared at him forcing Sweets to move his hand, "Trust yourself, and trust your friends let it rip, lets hear it."

Booth walked with his hand on my back walking me to the stage. I got on the stage, and was having second thoughts when I saw Booth smile at me. I took off my jacket and decided that to calm myself, looking at Booth was the way to go.

_I come home, in the morning light_

_My mother says 'when you gonna live your life right?'_

_Oh mama dear were not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings, middle of the night_

_My father yells 'what you gonna do with your life?'_

_Oh daddy dear you know your still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have _

_That's all they really want, some fun_

**Booths POV**

_(Background)When the working day is done _

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

"Seeley!" I heard coming from behind me. I turned to see Pam standing there.

"Im doing this for us," She said and at first I was a little confused but then she raised a gun towards Bones. I immediately stood up and was reaching for my own gun and was holding it when I felt a sudden impact strike me in my shoulder.

**Brennans POV**

I heard the gunshot and instantly stopped singing. I saw Booth attempting to try to stand up and Pan holding up the gun. That's when I knew that Booth had been the one shot and by the looks of it, he got shot trying to save me. I heard people screaming and I stepped down off the stage. That's when Booth lost his balance and was falling. I tried to catch him but I missed. I was kneeling beside him when I realized that Pam still had a gun and if my assumption was correct, I was still the intending victim. I took the gun Booth had next to him and shot Pam just before she pulled the trigger. Then my attention went back to Booth.

"Zach, call 9-1-1!" Hodgins yelled.

"Booth, your gonna be fine. Im right here. Come on." I said while applying pressure to the wound, "Your gonna do this. Your gonna be fine. You can make this."

**Angela's POV**

I looked over still in shock over what had just happened to see Brennan kneeling over Booth speaking words of assurance to Booth and giving him hope. I knew that those very same words were not only for Booth but for herself. The two loved each other and at that very moment, we all saw it.

**Brennans POV**

"Come on. Come on, Booth. Your gonna make it. Come on! Come on Booth, come on! Come on," I lifted him up and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, come on, your gonna make this. Come on, come on, your gonna do this. Come on, come on Booth. Its gonna be fine. Come on Booth. Come on Booth no. Oh come on Booth!" I hugged him once again.

"I didn't even get to tell you I loved you Booth! I love you!" All the while, the tears were pouring down my face.

**Cam's POV**

Did I hear that correctly? Did Dr. Brennan the anti-love believer just tell Booth that she loved him? We all knew it but to hear her actually finally say it? I mean no doubt it would have been better had she said it sooner but our jaws all dropped and I could hear Angela crying.

**Brennans POV**

"Come on Booth no. Come on Booth."


	3. Pain In The Heart

**Pain in the Heart**

**Brennans POV**

I sat on the staircase and heard footsteps. I saw Booth sit down beside me. He had a letter.

"Dear Mr. Addy, It is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in forensic anthropology. I chose you from hundreds of applicants because of your knowledge, your desire to learn and because I feel you will find a home here."

He folded the letter back up, "I think you gave him something great Bones." He said handing me the letter. At that moment, it felt good to have Booth back. He always knew how to make me feel better in any given situation and Im glad that he was here for this one. When I thought he died, nobody was aware but I cried night after night just looking at pictures of Booth, looking at Jasper, Brainy Smurf, even thinking about Booth made me cry. I went into deep thought about what I would do if he actually died and I knew he wasn't coming back. The thoughts scared me and I decided that I did not want to start crying in front of Booth. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulder but still I felt like my life was missing something.

**Booths POV**

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah?" I said sitting up.

"When I was…'dying' or whatever…you said…that you loved me. Did you…mean it?"

Silence. I knew that she wanted to say yes so bad but she was scared what it would do to our partnership.

"I-"Before she could get anything out, Cam walked down.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you…but were going home and Angela wanted to know if you two were going to be okay alone because she is staying with Hodgins."

"Uh…I will be fine im sure." Bones said.

"Yeah, ill be okay, thanks Cam, good night."

"Night you guys."

"Im tired, im going to go home Booth. Good night."

She got up and began walking upstairs and when she reached the top, she said,

"And about the proposed question Booth, my answer, I feel is the right one but the wrong one. Wrong because I am not supposed to feel anything of this kind because I believed for the majority of my life that it didn't exist. Right because it feels right and I have never been surer of myself but…my answer is simply yes."

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"I…love you too Bones." She walked back down and I stood up. My arms went around her waist and hers went around my neck. We both leaned in and had a passion filled kiss. Afterwards, she let go and walked up to the top once again.

"Thanks for that Booth, ill see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Bones, totally not fair." She ran off and I followed.

"Bones! You owe me more than that!"

She stopped and I ran into her.

"Bones. Now, are you going to give me what I deserve?" I said as I began kissing her neck and she laughed.

Then she said, "Booth, uh…"

"Hey Booth, Brennan." I stopped and looked behind me to find Angela, Hodgins and Cam staring wide eyed and with a huge smile on.


	4. Widows Son In The Windshield

A beeping started and Booth thought it was the beeping of a bomb so he took Brennan down with him. He was on top but managed to break the fall on her by stopping himself. His eyes snapped shut due to reflex while hers were wide open smiling at seeing his eyes closed.

"Why are you eyes closed?" She asked with a laugh.

"I thought we were gonna get blown up," he had said eyes still closed slightly embarrassed. She decided to take the risk right there in the bank vault while he had just thrown himself on her to protect her. She leaned up and kissed him. She wasn't even thinking and was scared about the outcome but when he started to deepen it, all her fear went away. Her hands went into his hair holding him to her while his held himself up but desperately wanting to touch her. He finally put one hand on her cheek and pulled back.

"Wow." They both said in unison and smiled at the sound of the other. The smiles remained on both of their faces for a matter of seconds.

"It's just a transmitter."

"Now whoever owns this place knows where here. Come on," He said getting off of her and helping her up.

"Im curious, in an explosion, how does shutting your eyes help?"

"Huh? It just, it does, Bones, it just does," He said smiling as he kissed her again.

"Now be careful, we don't know what else is in here."


	5. The Passenger In The Oven

**The passenger in the oven**

**"_Bones," Booth said from a far and when he saw Brennan he stopped. There she was in her weird, nerdy glasses that enlarged her eyes. Booth had a sudden fantasy thought._**

**"_Alright, what I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair, and say." He was now in close proximity, _**

**"_Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"_**

**"_Why?" _**

**"_Never mind."_**

**"Look what I found huh?" Brennan turned to find Booth holding up a bottle of wine. **

**"There's that smile," he said handing me a glass.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Mhmm."**

**"We don't even get to get off the plane?"**

**"Nope. There refuelling then finding us another pilot and," He made a plane sound. We hit our glasses together.**

**"And we go back home."**

**"What about his parents?"**

**"They get to fly back in their own time. Eli is in federal custody now."**

**There was a few seconds of silence.**

**"You wanna get off the plane to see those old Chinese bones. Im sorry."**

**"It's not your fault."**

**"Yeah it is. Cause Im the one who dragged you out of pure science and pulled you into murder solving."**

**"That's not how I remember it."**

**"Really," He said.**

**"Yes, as I recall I had to force you to take me into the field.'**

**"Really,"**

**"Yes. You didn't want to remember? This is all my fault."**

**"Hey, are you two gonna make out?" said Eli. **

**"Hey, quiet, you lost your right to talk." Booth said. **

**"Why do people always think were going to make out?"**

**"I say we let him sit back there the entire trip back by himself."**

**"He did kill someone, and he ruined my day, plus you know he's gonna try and drink all the champagne."**

**"Were gonna need some for later. To us." He said holding up the glass and I hit mine against his. Then they both began to lower their seats and Booths only went half way. **

**"Wait, how, why does yours go all the way back and mine doesn't go all the way back?"**

**"Oh, that's just how mine is."**

**"This is first class, there's supposed to go all the way back."**

**"Maybe it's because you're supposed to be in coach."**

**Brennans POV**

**I woke up in the seat to find that we had always taken off. I then remembered the librarian statement Booth had made and got curious. I unbuckled and went to the laptop. I turned on the webcam and luckily Angela was there.**

**"Hey sweetie, how are you? Catch the bad guy?"**

**"Fine, yes, we are on the plane with him right now."**

**"Good, how's Booth?"**

**"Sleeping. Hey Ange, I wanted to ask you about something."**

**"What's up honey?"**

**"You heard what Booth said, something about a librarian, Im not sure I understand what it meant."**

**Angela began laughing. **

**"Ange, please."**

**"Okay but if I tell you, you have to promise me three things. A) You don't tell Booth I told you, b) you don't get angry at me and think that I am lying just to sabotage it so you and Booth will get together which all in all sounds about right when thinking of me but it's the truth, and c) you have to promise me you will consider it."**

**"Okay…but would you try to sabotage? I trust you Ange."**

**"Honey, I have a lot of man knowledge or whatever you want to call it, I know ****_exactly, _****what Booth was referring to."**

**"Okay, I promise."**

**"Alright, Booth was fantasizing."**

**"Im not sure I understand."**

**"He was basically asking you to fulfill his sexual fantasies Bren."**

**"Booth has sexual fantasies about librarians?"**

**"Hey, guys are weird that way. I once dated this guy who fantasized about opera singers. He actually made me sing opera but…when he found a girl with a better set of pipes he ended it."**

**"Im sorry Ange. I gotta go."**

**"Alright, bye sweetie. We'll talk later about what you decide."**

**"You don't want to watch?"**

**"What?!"**

**"Well I assume that Booth is going to deny me and even if he doesn't, I won't be going past any lines Ange, what's the harm? Nothing like sex is going to happen."**

**"Okay sweetie. Let's see what you got."**

**Omniscient POV **

**Brennan set up the laptop so that Angela was able to view the upcoming scene. Angela started laughing when she saw Brennan in the glasses and her hair up and a skirt so Brennan shut off the sound of Angela's side. She walked up to Booth and began shaking him lightly.**

**"Booth."**

**"Where's the killer? Fire? Pie?" He sat up. "Bones, what are you doing?"**

**She carefully took off the glasses setting them aside and pulled her hair down and shook her head. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. She sat down gently on him and said,**

**"Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" in a very seductive tone. **

**On the other end, Angela, Zach, Hodgins, and Cam watched in shock that Brennan would actually do something like that, and laughing at Booth's reactions. **

**"Well I guess I should show you then," she said smiling.**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Say what?" Brennan said almost in shock at the fact that he agreed.**

**He leaned in a kissed her, arms wrapped around her waist holding her close.**

**Angela screamed causing everyone around to stare and cover their ears.**

**One of her hands rested on his chest and the other on his cheek. **

**When lack of air became a problem, they pulled back and she rested her forehead against his both smiling and glowing. **

**Suddenly, the intercom turned on.**

**"We are ready for take off so please take your seats and buckle up."**

**She reluctantly got off and he sighed at the loss. She sat in her chair and buckled up. **

**A few hours of silence, awkward talk and sleep, the plane landed. They grabbed their bags and as they did so, **

**"So uh, about that," he cleared his throat, "punishment, uh, are you still going to be teaching me?"**

**"Lucky that woman let us keep her glasses then aren't we?" She smiled and walked by leaving him standing there for a few seconds until he broke out of the trance and ran to follow. **


	6. Princess And The Pear

**The Princess and the Pear**

** "So he killed her cause he loved her so much?"**

**"The whole age of chivalry was irrational. Knights, maidens, thank goodness we've moved through the reformation and the enlightenment to the age of reason. Do, do you see what I mean?"**

**"Not at all. I gotta tell you man, I think they had a pretty good idea with the whole chivalry thing you know. Open car doors, kill dragons, small hearts.'**

**"You still on vicodin?"**

**"Yeah, little."**

**"Okay, what Im trying to show you is that your doctor is wrong, you've been misdiagnosed."**

**"Give me that, what?"**

**"Just a slight misalignment, Id be happy to fix it for you,"**

**"No, no, no, last time you did that I almost ended up in a wheelchair."**

**"Don't you trust me?"**

**"Let's not make it about trust."**

**"Well it's a fact, a fact is not what I make of it, it's just a fact, are you ready?" He groaned while getting up painfully. **

**"No, definitely not ready now, thanks."**

**She put her arms around him to get ready to fix his back when there was a knock.**

**"It's open!" Booth called.**

**She did the procedure and as she did, Agent Perotta walked in.**

**"Oh, I…I didn't, I thought you said the door was open."**

**"It is open. Im done, Im just leaving," she said arms still wrapped around him. **

**"Oh no, no, no, I just I um…brought some chilli I made but, you know what Ill just leave that uh there and you can…are you alright?"**

**"He's fine now."**

**"I gotta tell you, Im afraid to move."**

**"He's fine. Please, you stay."**

**"No you, you stay."**

**"Are you sure? You can stay and join us."**

**"No…you two can…bye." She walked out. **

**He moved his back and said,**

**"Wow, thanks." He turned around to find her still there, close proximity. They stared for a few seconds and then they both leaned in. The kiss deepened; his arms around her waist tugging her closer and hers around him on his neck. That's when they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart and their stood Perotta.**

**"Sorry, I…forgot my…jacket."**

**He nodded and smiled and Brennan released him. **

**"Ill just…go."**

**"Me too. I can't stay." She walked by him and whispered,**

**"I expect to finish that soon." He inhaled deeply and his smile widened.**

**"Great now nobody's staying? Hello?"**


	7. Aliens In A Spaceship

**Aliens in a spaceship**

**Brennans POV**

**At that moment, the moment before the explosive was to be set off; I began doing something I would regret. I began doubting our survival and at that moment, I was thinking that maybe Hodgins was right about my belief in Booth being nothing but faith. I had faith that he would find us, but dead or alive was up to no one. **

**Booths POV**

**I began wondering if we would ever find her. We had the approximate location but that location was also all pretty much desert and they could be buried anywhere was two centimetres to two feet to no where near where we were. As we were all looking around for recent burials, tire tracks or mounds, I saw a bunch of dirt fly up. I had no doubt that it was Bones and Hodgins. **

**I ran down the hill and over to where I saw it and began digging. I finally reached an arm and began pulling. I got Bones out and began helping with Hodgins. Once he was out fully and both were breathing, I went back to Bones. We smiled at one another and I couldn't help but thank god for allowing us to find them both. **

**Brennans POV**

**After I got checked out by the doctor, Booth and I went to a church so that he could thank god which to me seemed irrational but I went anyway. **

**While we sat there, we began talking about why he was praying. **

**He said that he was praying for all of us (us being the team) because if you lost one, the whole team would fall apart. I agreed completely.**

**We went to the diner for a late night dinner.**

**When we arrived at my house, he walked me to the door.**

**"Good night Bones," he said.**

**"Night," was my reply. He began walking away when I said, **

**"Booth?"**

**He stopped, "Yeah?"**

**"Do you think…you could stay?"**

"Sure, if you want me to, definitely."

"I do."

"Okay, im just going to get some extra clothes from the car okay?"

I nodded and he walked off.

While he was gone, I realized just how much I hated being alone. I began thinking about the fact that Hodgins and I were almost dead. We would have died had our knowledge lacked in any area. Tears began running down my face. Every time I closed my eyes, I would be back inside that car just grazing death. I dropped and sat on the floor, knees close to my chest.

That's when Booth walked in. He dropped his extra clothes and knelt down in front of me.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged tight, still crying hard. Once his arms wrapped around me (which occurred right after I put my around him) I felt safe again and began to calm down a little. His hand stroked my hair as he whispered words of comfort in me ear.

"Come on," he said as he picked me up. Even as he carried me, arm around my back and arm underneath my knees, I still clung to him tightly. I buried my face in his neck inhaling the sweet scent. He put me on the bed and covered me up.

"Your okay Bones, nothing bad is going to happen to you alright?"

I nodded, "Can you lay with me?"

This time he nodded as he climbed into bed beside me. We faced one another and said nothing because we both knew that this moment, needed no words. After a few minutes of just being still, I leaned forward and kissed him. Once I pulled back, we both smiled as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly and softly. We rested our foreheads together and he laid his arm across my waist and mine went in his hair and neck.

Minutes later, he was sound asleep and I couldn't stop smiling. I knew deep down that I loved him and I had no idea what our future would hold. No idea what tomorrow, or next week or a few years down the road would hold but as long as were together, I had everything I could ever want or need. I knew that I had nothing to worry about in the long run in the future because even if the odds of survival were not good, I still had my faith and trust in Booth. After all, faith defeats odds. I fell asleep shortly after dreaming of the days to come.


End file.
